Feature Funnies Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * Major Gale, Black X's boss Antagonists: * unnamed enemy spy who looks exactly like Black X Locations: * ** ** *** *** Hotel Alrich * ** Espionage HQ ** Major Gale's favorite restaurant Items: * floating air base plans Vehicles: * SS Barintaria | StoryTitle3 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis3 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer3_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler3_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker3_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | StoryTitle4 = Ned Brant | Synopsis4 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer4_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler4_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker4_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle5 = Off the Record | Synopsis5 = (newspaper cartoon reprints) | Writer5_1 = Ed Reed | Penciler5_1 = Ed Reed | Inker5_1 = Ed Reed | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = Archie O'Toole: "The Bodyguard" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler6_1 = Will Eisner | Inker6_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sneezheim * Earl of Wintergreen (wears a monocle) Antagonists: * Gil O. Teen, ex-dictator ** Sydney Slime ** "Killer" Diller Locations: * Pyromania | StoryTitle7 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler7_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker7_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | Writer8_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler8_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker8_1 = George E. Brenner | StoryTitle8 = The Clock Strikes: "The Z. Y. Callis Case" | Synopsis8 = In a wage dispute, manufacturing plant owner Z. Y. Callis closes his factory on payday. According to a radio news story, the cash payroll was in the factory. According to the Clock's files, Callis has a shady background of income tax evasion and embezzlement. The Clock visits the closed factory and prepares to break in. No guards seem to be around, but another guy is in there ahead of the Clock. The masked vigilante abandons his old plan, and shadows this guy, back to the poorest neighborhood in the city, watches him go inside, then bursts into his unlocked house right behind him, and points a gun at him. This guy turns out to be one of the 1800 displaced workers from the factory closing, and needs money for medicine and baby food. The Clock persuades this guy to hand over the entire payroll minus only his own wages. The Clock then returns to the factory, again encountering no security guards, breaks into the office safe, returns the cash payroll along with a Clock calling card, and finds two sets of ledgers. These are incriminating, for Z. Y. Callis, who then gets a phone call from the Clock. An understanding is quickly reached. The next day, Callis' factory reopens, with a 20% raise and a 40-hour workweek. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Z. Y. Callis Other Characters: * one factory worker, turned amateur burglar Locations: * | StoryTitle9 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis9 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer9_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler9_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker9_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn Supporting Characters: * Uncle Phil | StoryTitle10 = Big Top | Synopsis10 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer10_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler10_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker10_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing10 = | StoryTitle11 = The Bungle Family: "One More Misunderstanding" | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer11_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler11_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker11_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Bungle Family | StoryTitle12 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 13" | Synopsis12 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer12_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler12_1 = John J. Welch | Inker12_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby Locations: * Old West | StoryTitle13 = Gallant Knight: "Sir Borat's Plan (Part 1)" | Synopsis13 = (reprints from the British comic Wags) | Writer13_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler13_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker13_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Sir Neville, the Gallant Knight Supporting Characters: * Inez Antagonists: * Sir Borat ** 3 assassins Other Characters: * Duke of Berengar * Duchess of Berengar Locations: * ** Castle Berengar Era: * Early 9th Century, Reign of Charlemagne | StoryTitle14 = Captain Cook of Scotland Yard: "Meet Captain Cook" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Penciler14_1 =Stan Aschmeier | Inker14_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sir Ronald Higgs, Scotland Yard * Officer Smith * Officer Quinlan Other Characters: * Merle Atherton, curator * assistant curator * night watchman Locations: * ** Wells Museum ** Scotland Yard Items: * the Ka-Amen Rubies | StoryTitle15 = Clip Chance at Cliffside: "The Bert Ball Encounter (Part 1)" | Synopsis15 = Bert Ball joins the Cliffside football team and behaves very badly. | Writer15_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler15_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker15_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Slim * Coach Barr Antagonists: * Bert Ball Locations: * Cliffside College | StoryTitle16 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis16 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer16_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler16_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker16_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry (across bottom halves of pages | Notes = * Inside front cover, for the second time, is a generic advertisement for "Candy", featuring Joe Palooka, Lala & Vincent Palooza, Jane Arden, and Mickey Finn. **"CANDY is DELICIOUS FOOD . . . Enjoy Some Every Day!" * Espionage, Starring Black X: ** Black X wears a monocle, as does his unnamed counterpart in the enemy espionage organization. ** 1934 had Dec 23rd fall on a Sunday. This story is essentially a flashback to Black X's origin, which is necessarily several years earlier than the issue's cover date. ** This story, like almost every early Black X story, ends with Black X and Major Gale comparing notes at an unnamed fashionable cafe in Washington DC. * First issue for Captain Cook, but after this the feature is absent until Feature Funnies #18. * Also appearing in this issue of Feature Funnies were: ** Flossie, by Al Zere ("Toddy" and "Flossie" share their pages, much like "Jane Arden" and "Lena Pry".) ** Pirates Ahoy: "Tomato Pie Made Massy A Pirate" (text story), by Charles B. Driscoll ** Screen Snapshots: "Lionel Barrymore", by Bernard Baily ** Strange As It Seems: "America's Foreign Legion", by John Hix ** Strange As It Seems: "Elizabeth, Empress of Russia", by John Hix ** They're Still Talking: "About the Twenty-Two Yard Kick That Decided A Titanic Contest", by Monte Barrett and Russell E. Ross ** Toddy, by George Marcoux ("Toddy" and "Flossie" share their pages, much like "Jane Arden" and "Lena Pry".) | Trivia = * Will Eisner signed his Espionage stories as "Will Erwin" and his Archie O'Toole stories as "Bud Thomas". * George Brenner signed his Clip Chance stories as "Scott Sheridan". | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Funnies #13 Oct 1938 entire issue }}